character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryu (Canon, Street Fighter, Death Battle)/Unbacked0
Summary Ryu was an orphan that was dropped off at a Dojo and trained by the owner of the Dojo, Gouken in the martial art known as the Ansatsuken (Assassin's Fist) alongside his best friend Ken. One day, Ryu came back to the Dojo to find that Goken was murdered by Gouken's brother Akuma. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, High 8-C as Evil Ryu or with the Power of Nothingness | 7-A, Higher as Evil Ryu and with the Power of Nothingness Name: Ryu Origin: Death Battle (Street Fighter) Gender: Male Age: At least 23 Classification: Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Teleportation, Soul Mutilation (With the Raging Demon), Resistance to Soul Mutilation (With the Power of Nothingness, Ryu can survive the Raging Demon) Attack Potency: Street Level (Can send opponent's flying with a kick), Large Building Level as Evil Ryu or with the Power of Nothingness (As Evil Ryu, Ryu can destroy a skyscraper and the Power of Nothingness makes Ryu as powerful) | Mountain Level (Defeated Akuma who is so powerful that he destroyed an island with one punch), Higher as Evil Ryu and with the Power of Nothingness Speed: Hypersonic (Can dodge point-blank gunfire) | Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 50 (Can lift a 36 Ton boulder) Striking Strength: Street Level, Large Building Level as Evil Ryu or with the Power of Nothingness | Mountain Level, Higher as Evil Ryu and with the Power of Nothingness''' '''Durability: Street Level, Large Building Level as Evil Ryu or with the Power of Nothingness | Mountain Level (Survives attacks from Akuma, Survived the destruction of the island that Akuma destroyed), Higher as Evil Ryu and with the Power of Nothingness''' '''Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: As Evil Ryu, Ryu loses control of himself Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Evil Ryu: When Ryu falls to his anger his body will be filled with evil energy called Satsui no Hado which transforms him into Evil Ryu and stronger and faster version of himself. ** Raging Demon: With the Satsui no Hado, Ryu can use its ultimate technique, the Raging Demon, an attack which attacks the opponent's soul with all the force of their past sins to completely destroy their soul. * Power of Nothingness: By detaching himself from his emotions, Ryu can enter a state known as the Power of Nothingness. With the Power of Nothingness, Ryu can use the full power of his body and mind with a pure energy which is the opposite of the Satsui no Hado. Key: Ryu VS Scorpion | Ryu VS Jin Note: This profile is based on what is in Death Battles video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7